


【幻花】神性

by sanxun_in_a_month



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month
Summary: -	恶魔幻X天使花-	已交往前提，爽文，看着爽就行了-	可以猜猜北子哥是什么天使，猜对了有小甜饼-	估计大概说不定会有下篇，说不定会开车，不能保证
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 恶魔幻X天使花  
> \- 已交往前提，爽文，看着爽就行了  
> \- 可以猜猜北子哥是什么天使，猜对了有小甜饼  
> \- 估计大概说不定会有下篇，说不定会开车，不能保证

某幻一直觉得花少北有点像天使。  
不是那种八点档里肥皂剧中的，被爱情冲昏头脑然后堕入凡尘，与人类或者恶魔相恋的傻乎乎的天使。而是在某个瞬间能治愈人心，解除痛苦，让人拥有信仰的天使。尽管自己身为混血恶魔不会被那些圣水和十字架影响，但是每每见到还是一身恶寒。

什么时候开始有这种想法的呢？

是当花少北把花生米买回家，东奔西走的照顾它的时候；是当他俩成为室友后的某个深夜，自己出来上厕所时看到客厅里抱膝坐在沙发上的花少北被月光浸润的时候；是出去团建时偶尔会看到他放空了神情，脸上带着些许迷茫的时候。   
那时的花少北应该已经将内心放空，有点像是在发呆，那种神情是一种介于神性和人性之间的混合，带着些许排斥，却又有在努力说服自己。   
奇怪，为什么自己能从他的一个神情里解读出这么多的信息。   
可能是当年语文的阅读理解的后遗症太强大了吧。

也可能是……当自己进他房间，去衣柜里帮忙翻找冬天的厚棉袄时看到门后钩子上挂着个光环的时候。  
等等，什么玩意？   
光环？

对，就是光环。圆圆的，散发着鹅黄色的光，某幻看着看着，感觉自己都要被净化了。   
物理上的那种，作为一只混血恶魔，某幻仿佛看到了天堂的大门向他敞开，直到被脚边的花生米一声喵叫唤回了魂。好儿子，待会儿我就去储物柜给你拿个上好的猫罐头犒劳犒劳你，等你以后归西了我就回地狱把你捞出来，变成地狱猫，贼拉酷的那种。   
某幻扒拉两下衣柜里的衣服，没找到长款棉袄，只能把当初圣诞团建时老番茄换给他的小花棉袄拿出来，再回自己房间里拿出条洗干净的毛绒毯子，伺候坐在沙发上缩成一团的花少北穿上衣服围好毯子。   
得，一个两个都是大爷，都得伺候。

就算裹了一层厚厚的毯子，花少北还是一副病恹恹的样子，身旁的垃圾桶里堆了一小堆纸巾。鼻尖红红的，眼角还泛着水光，有点性感。眼睛却像他儿子花生米一样亮，映着窗外的灯光。脸上唯一有些违和的就是那双苍白的唇，让人想亲上去，直到双唇充血，像玫瑰花一样娇艳。   
某幻凑上去捏了捏花少北露在毯子外面的脚踝，皱了皱眉直接转回房间内翻出保暖内衣裤，把客厅的窗帘一拉不由分说就要给花少北换衣服。花少北剧烈反抗，一双修长的腿把沙发上的抱枕蹬得老远，说什么也不要穿那身大红色的保暖内衣。   
明明连小花棉袄都能穿的心安理得，为什么对保暖内衣这么抗拒。某幻这么想着，侵身把人压在沙发上固定住。常年不见光的肌肤从衣物里剥了出来，又被冷空气激起了鸡皮疙瘩，背上薄薄的两片蝴蝶骨舒展开来，像是天使的翅膀一样，一碰就抖个不停，一双眼睛漂着层浅浅水光。无论看过几次，某幻还是会被惊艳到，“喂，花绕北，你不会是个天使吧。”

花少北愣住了。   
花少北挥了挥手，手中多了把火焰缠绕的剑。   
花少北张开嘴想唱圣歌。   
…   
花少北唱不出来，他的嘴被堵住了。

他有点喘不上气，手腕被紧紧扣着，白皙的肌肤上留下了一圈暧昧的红印。  
某幻眼里闪着危险的光，变得略微尖锐的牙齿轻咬对方的舌头，呼吸交缠在一起，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。   
是了，又有什么生物能在天使的圣剑前维持原型呢，估计只有撒旦本尊吧。   
伸手拍拍小男孩的背安慰人，就像他以前哄生着病的花生米一样，“没事没事，反正我也不是人，咱俩凑一对不正好。”   
无论接过几次吻，花少北还是不擅长深吻，他将视线移开，沉默许久后才憋出一句，“那行吧。”   
两人都没有什么纠结，也都这样接受了彼此的真实身份，没有探讨之前的隐瞒。

“北子哥，可以么？”   
“嗯。”

于是，一个近乎虔诚的吻落下。  
先是额头，再渐渐下移，眉，眼，鼻，仿佛一种别样的礼拜。最后他在再次亲到唇之前停了下来，僵在那里，带着些许慌张和不知所措。   
我在亵神。   
这个想法让人有些疯狂


	2. 【幻花】小甜饼一则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《神性》的小甜饼

“北子哥，在干嘛呢。”某幻拎着在楼下打包的烤串走进屋子。  
屋里面没有开灯，他只看到花少北坐在沙发上发呆，一坨白色的毛团趴在不远处的地上，闻到孜然的香味，张嘴咪了一声。花少北的眸子里倒映着落地窗外的车水马龙。晚霞的余晖将他拽入尘世，似乎不再像平时那样，离人间那么遥远，比他俩刚开始合租时入世了不少。  
嘛，这里面也有自己的功劳吧。  
他想了想，将灯打开，把带回家的外卖放到茶几上，叫花少北吃饭。


End file.
